


Family Day

by Swani



Series: The Sato Family [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's been working too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day

"Mama, can I come up?"

Asami glanced over the side of her desk to see her five-year-old daughter, looking up and her with arms raised.

"Of course."

"Can Hoppy come too?" Shila asked motioning to her stuffed Rabaroo.

Asami smiled and scooped up her daughter. "Yes, Hoppy can come too."

Shila adjusted herself in Asami's lap and put Hoppy in hers. She smiled up at the engineer and Asami bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"What're you doing, Mama?" Shila asked while adjusting Hoppy's ears.

"Looking over some work from the office," Asami mumbled as she tucked some of Shila's hair behind her ear. "Did Mommy send you in here?"

"No, but she says you work too hard." Shila said. "Hoppy and I think she's right."

Asami set her paperwork down. "Is that so?"

"I don't really get to see you until bedtime." Shila said softly. "Hoppy and I miss you. So does Mommy, a lot. She's sad today, said she had bad dreams last night."

The engineer sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's a weekend and I'm still in my home office." She muttered to herself. "I'll tell you what, Shila, go get Mommy and I'll take all of us to the park."

Shila smiled widely. "Really?"

"Really."

The five-year-old leapt off of Asami's lap and ran out of the office.

"Mommy!" She cried down the hallway.

Asami chuckled softly as she watched Shila dash down the hallway. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She spent too much time in her home office, she knew that but she just got so easily caught up in her work.

Korra poked her head into Asami's office. "Um, babe, Shila is practically bouncing off the walls yelling something about going to the park."

"I need a break," Asami said standing up and rounding her desk. "Also, we need to talk."

She leaned against the front of her desk as Korra stepped cautiously into the office.

"What's up?" Korra asked nervously.

Asami crossed her arms. "Shila said you told you that you had bad dreams."

The Avatar sighed. "She asked why I was tired."

"Are the nightmares back?" Asami asked with concern.

"They come and go."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"You've been busy, and most nights you're asleep in here."

Asami sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, I've been awful."

"'Sami, it's almost the end of the quarter. I know how busy it gets." Korra said softly, moving to her wife. "I understand."

The engineer shook her head. "No, because this is going to go on and I'm going to look up one day and Shila is going to be in her twenties."

"Asami…you're busy. Shila and I will understand."

"No. We're going to the park. I'll carry you both there if I have to." Asami said holding her hand up. "Let's go."

* * *

Asami handed Hoppy to Shila as she finished strapping her into her car seat. Korra tucked a picnic basket in the trunk and shut it.

"Do we want the top up or down?" Asami asked.

"Down!" Shila cried out excitedly. "Can we go down the coastline?"

Asami smiled and nodded as she put the top down. Shila clapped her hands happily. Korra saw Asami discreetly wipe away a stray tear. Asami got in the drivers seat and instinctively buckled while Korra did the same. The Avatar rested a hand on Asami's thigh and squeezed gently.

Korra knew that Asami was upset with herself. Korra understood that the shareholders were pestering Asami about the marginal increase in profit. They wanted a larger profit, but the market just didn't allow for it. So, to Korra, it was understandable why Asami had been sparse in family attendance lately.

"You alright?" Korra asked softly.

Asami frowned as she turned the Satomobile on and began to drive. "She's so excited about something so simple." Asami bit her lip. "I've been awful to both of you."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Asami, she's five." Korra deadpanned. "She's excited by almost everything. That kid is a big ball of energy."

"Just like her mom," Asami said with a sideways glance to Korra.

"Oh, you're funny," Korra said with a mock frown. "Just drive, Sato."

Asami chuckled softly. She glanced at Shila in the rearview mirror; her daughter's bright eyes sparkled as the zoomed down the coastline. She glanced over at Korra who smiled at her happily. She smiled back at The Avatar.

"After our picnic why don't we go to a mover or two?" Asami asked.

Shila straightened up in her car seat. "A mover? Really?"

"Really?" Korra asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah, let's have a family day out," Asami said with a bright smile. "From here on out, one day a week is family day."

"Yah!" Shila cheered. "Hear that, Hoppy? We get to have a day with Mommy and Mama!"

Asami grinned as her daughter's excited expression reflected her wife's expression.

"Well?" She asked shooting Korra a sideways glance.

Korra squeezed Asami's thigh and smiled luminously.

"It sounds fantastic."


End file.
